The Betroth
by FanficWriter08
Summary: What happens if Hermione, a pureblood witch who was betroth when she was born, finds Mr.Right who's turns out to be her fiance. Will they marry because they of the betroth from both families or will they betogether for love. What happens if Volemort shows
1. The Triwizard Tourument

Note: In this story, Hermione comes from a line of pureblood witches and wizards. On the day of her birth, her parents and other pureblood family made an arrangement for Hermione and their son to wed. As soon as Hermione has passed her Wizardry schooling, she will marry the other couple's son, to keep the pureblood line running. As she grew, she had gotten older she had to wear a necklace with a half piece on her to say that she is betroth to somebody else. Hermione don't know whom she is marrying to or what he looks like. The only thing she knows that he is 4 years older then her.

She finally meets the one she engaged to in her fourth year at Hogwarts. How will she and he react to each other? Will Hermione go with this engagement with him? Read to find out.

Chapter 1:

On the Hogwarts Express heading towards Hogwarts. A long dark brown hair girl was sitting at the window playing with a necklace around her neck. There was two boys sitting in the same compartment along with her. The red hair boy was Ron Weasley and the dark hair boy was Harry Potter, her two best friends.

Harry notices what Hermione was playing with.

"What's that you're playing with Hermione?" Harry asked

Hermione looked at Harry and then her necklace. "It's a betroth necklace" she said.

"What's a betroth necklace?" Harry questioned.

"A betroth necklace means Hermione is betroth to a other pureblood wizard," said Ron looking at Hermione.

"You don't get to chose your husband?" questioned Harry again

Hermione shocked her head sideways "It's been plan since the day I was born" she said as she played with her necklace.

"The piece looks like it's broken," said Harry again.

"The other half of this necklace piece is with the one I am promise to," said Hermione whom stopped playing with her necklace and hid it under her shirt.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with feeling sorry for their friend.

Then something came to Harry's mind.

"What happens if your betrothed is Draco Malfoy?" questioned Harry.

Hermione stick her finger in her mouth and pretend to vomit.

"I'll never marry him if I was the last pureblood on this planet," said Hermione.

The three friends laughed at the thought of Hermione and Draco married.

Then they got their school uniforms on before the train slowly pulled up to the school. Waiting outside for the first years, was their friend, Hagrid.

"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione" said the giant.

"Hi Hagrid" all three said at the same time.

Hagrid lead the first years to the boats while the others took the carriage up to the castle.

"I wonder who's taking the Defense against the Dark Arts job?" questioned Hermione as they got to their seats.

"I don't know," said Ron as he watched as the newest first years get sorted into their houses.

After eating and the plates are cleared. Professor Dumbledore got up and spoke

"Welcome to Hogwarts" he said

"This year I got a treat for you students, This year Hogwarts are playing host for the Triwizard Tournament" he paused as students talked loud.

"Hogwarts, and two other Wizarding schools will complete for the Champion Wizard Cup" said Professor Dumbledore.

"I love to introduced the first school, all from France, the students of Beauxbations and their Professor, Madame Maxime." Then the doors of the Great Hall opened and in came the students of Beauxbations. They were all girls. And Madame Maxime came in; she was as tall as Hagrid.

"Welcome Madame Maxime" said Dumbledore as he welcomed her.

The students of Madame Maxime sat at the Ravenclaw's table.

"And here comes the second school, the students of Durmstrang and their Professor Igor Karkaroff. Then the students of Durmstrang came into the Great Hall. All of them in heavy fur coats and hats on.

Ron and Harry's mouth dropped seeing one of the students that came in.

"That's Viktor Krum, I didn't know he's still in school" said Ron

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Karkaroff" as Dumbledore shooked Karkaroff's hands.

Then Dumbledore explain the rules of becoming a champion.

"Only the students of 17 and up could put their names into the goblet" said Dumbledore.

"That stinks," said Fred and George.

A while later, the students from both Beauxbations and Durmstrang got up and left the hall. The Hogwarts students slowly got up and went to their common rooms to get ready for bed.

To B Continued


	2. Goblet of Fire The First Task

Note: Thank you for those reviewing. After seeing GOF. I knew I had to write a Hermione/Krum fanfiction. And I gland that you're enjoying it.

Chapter 2:

The next day, after finishing their classes. Hermione, Ron, and Harry went to the Great Hall to watch and see who was putting their name into the Goblet of Fire.

While Ron and Harry where off somewhere, Hermione was sitting nearby the Goblet of Fire reading a book. Then the students from Durmstrang came in. Everyone in the great hall stopped from what they where doing and watched the foreign students put their names into the cup. Then came Viktor Krum. He passes the Age line and put his name into the cup. Before he left, he turned around and looked at Hermione. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then he and the others left the hall. Ginny, who was near Hermione from not far away from her, came to sit next to Hermione.

"What was that about?" she questioned

"I don't know but I made sure I smiled back" said Hermione as she looked at Ginny.

"I think he likes you by the way of how he was looking at you," said Ginny.

"I have to admit he's very good looking," said Hermione closing her book knowing that she won't finish it.

"And what are you going to do about it?" questioned Ginny.

"I can't do anything about it" said Hermione as she pulled out her necklace. Ginny looked over the necklace.

"Sorry Hermione I didn't know you where already engaged " said Ginny

"That's alright," she said as she put her necklace back in her shirt.

"Sometimes I wish I was free from this stupid betrothal and marry the guy of my chosen" said Hermione as her and Ginny started walking out of the Great Hall.

A month has passed since that day. By some reason Harry was the fourth Champion. And the first task was coming up. Ron and Harry wasn't' on speaking terms. So Hermione had to be like a owl and sent messages to one and other.

A few days later, The first task was started. Hermione wanted to wish Harry good luck so she headed down to the Champions tent.

Harry was next to the opening when he heard Hermione.

"Harry are you there?" she said quietly

Harry moved closer to where she was on the opposite side of the tent.

"I'm here Hermione" said Harry

"Getting Nervous? She asked

"Yeah plenty of it" said Harry

Hermione decided to come in and tell Harry herself. So she walked in. Hermione looked at Harry.

"I just wanted to come and say Good Luck" she said looking at him.

Viktor Krum was standing near them watching her.

"What the heck" she said as she gave him a hug. "I'm worried for Harry," she said.

Then a bright light was seen and a click was heard.

Hermione let go of Harry. A blonde hair woman came in.

"Oh want do we got here?" said the blonde hair woman.

Harry and Hermione gave the woman dirty looks.

"Your not surpose to be here" said Harry.

"Young love," said the blonde hair woman

"He's not my boyfriend," said Hermione staring at the woman in front of her.

"Who are you and why are you here?" questioned Hermione.

"Rita Skeeter" said the blonde hair woman.

"The same Rita Skeeter who makes things up in that horrible article in the paper?" questioned Hermione.

"The one and the same" said Harry

"This tent is vor the champions and their friends only" said a deep male voice.

Harry and Hermione heard a voice near them. They turned around and saw it was Viktor Krum who talked.

Hermione and Viktor looked into each other eyes.

"Thank you" she said to him

"Your velcome" said Viktor as he stared into her eyes.

"I'll better get going if I'll going to get a good seat," said Hermione as she left the tent leaving the four champions alone in that tent.

2 B Continued


	3. The Yule Ball

Chapter 3:

It was a week before Christmas, A week before the Yule Ball. Everybody was getting excited about the dance. Girls are getting exciting while Boys are nervous.

One day in the library doing her homework, Viktor Krum came up to her this time without his fanclub with him. "Excuse me may I sit vith you?" he asked looking at her. Hermione moved her books so he could sit down. "Sure" she said. So he sat down next to her.

"I've been trying to talk to you for a vhile now" he said

"About what?" she asked.

"I've vhonder to know if you vant to go vith me to the Yule Ball?" he asked

"You want me to go with you?" she questioned.

"Yes I vould like to take you if vou would said yes" said Viktor.

"Unless somebody already asked you," said Viktor watching her expression.

"Nobody asked me except for you" said Hermione.

"Vell?" asked Viktor.

Hermione thought for a few seconds

"Yes I'll go with you to the Yule Ball" she said

Viktor smiled and got up.

"I've send a owl about the details where to meet me," said Hermione.

"Ok" said Viktor smiling down at Hermione.

"See you then," said Viktor then he left the Library.

Right after the Library door closed. Viktor started heading back to the ship, he stopped walking and grabbed the necklace that he's been hiding under his shirt. It looked like the same necklace that Hermione's wearing except his piece was the opposite of hers.

"I vonder vhen I going to see this future bride of mine" he said to himself as he tucked the necklace back into his shirt and left Hogwarts and went back into the boat. Not knowing that he just asked his future bride to be to go to the Yule Ball to him.

Later that night in the Griffindor's Girls bedroom. Hermione just came back into the room from the bathroom in her pajamas.

"So did anybody asked you to the Yule Ball yet Ginny?" asked Hermione as she got into her bed.

"Yeah, I going with Neville Longbottom" said Ginny.

"It's either going with him or not go at all being I a third year" said Ginny as she also got into bed.

"Anybody asked you yet Hermione?" questioned Ginny.

"You wouldn't believe who I going with?' said Hermione.

"Don't tell me Viktor Krum asked you himself," said Ginny.

Hermione nodded her head up and down.

Ginny jumped out of bed exciting. "I can't believe your going with Krum," she said as she sat down on Hermione's bed.

"All of the girls from his fanclub going to be real jealous of you" said Ginny

"I know," said Hermione getting exciting about the idea of Krum taking her to the Yule Ball.

The next few days went by fast. Ron and Harry tried to ask girls to go with them but they keep saying no. Harry and Ron finally got a break when a girl from Griffindor and her twin sister said yes.

The night of the Yule Ball came and all the girls from Hogwarts started to get ready for the ball. The school looked empty except for all the boys outside throwing enchantment snowballs at each other.

Ginny was the first to be done. She looked stunning. Her long red hair was up. Her green dress was beautiful on her. She went down to the common room waiting to see Hermione in her dress.

Ron and Harry were already down there when she finally came down.

Ron and Harry's mouth dropped when Ginny came down.

"You look very pretty," said Harry

Ginny blushed

"Thanks Harry" said Ginny.

"So who's taking Hermione?" asked Ron

"Your find out soon" she said

Hermione finally came down.

Both Harry and Ron were speechless when they saw Hermione.

She looked Beautiful. Wearing a light blue dress and her hair all up. Ginny noticed that she wasn't wearing her necklace.

"Where your necklace?" asked Ginny

"I decided to take it off for one night" Hermione said as they started headed out of the common room.

Everybody had a good time at the ball. To Hermione, it was magical. She and Viktor danced the night away. Had a few drinks, danced again. Viktor was really a gentleman when he escorted her to the stairs. "I had a very fun time vith you, Herm-own-ninny" he said before he gently kissed her. Hermione opened her eyes after he pulled back. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he bowed to her and then turned around and head back to Durmstrang's boat.

Hermione just stood there watching him leave. Ginny and Neville was heading her way. "Hermione did I just see Viktor Krum kissing you?" asked Ginny.

Hermione looked at her and gave Ginny the biggest smile she could give.

"Tell me the details as soon as we're in the common room" she said as Hermione, Ginny and Neville headed towards the fat lady.

"Password Please" said the Fat Lady

"Magical" said Ginny. Then the Fat Lady opened and the three of them climbed though to the Griffindor's Common room. Neville headed to bed while Ginny and Hermione sat down on the couch.

After Hermione told Ginny everything, Ginny felt happy for her best friend.

"This night was so magical I'll never forget it," said Hermione.

"I knew it, you are helpless in love with Viktor Krum" said Ginny as both girls headed towards their room.

"The problem is this stupid Betrothal necklace," said Hermione as she picked up the necklace.

"How can I do this to myself, I am promised to other wizard" Hermione said as she gotten into her pajamas and hop into bed.

"I don't know but we're figure something out tomorrow" said a sleeping Ginny.

2 B Continued


	4. Viktor's Secret

Chapter 4:

At 7'oclock the next morning, Viktor Krum, famous international Quidditch player, woke up. He was in a happy mood as he gotten up from his small cabin in the boat. He looked at himself in the mirror remembering what happened last night. Then he looked at the betrothal necklace hanging from the wall. He looked at it. Then took it off the wall and put it around his neck.

"Vhat am I doing, I am betroth to other, I haff to tell her the truth" he said as he gotten dressed. He and his following students went down to the Great Hall for Breastfast. Viktor kept an eye for Hermione. But she wasn't at her table yet. So he sat down next to Malfroy and started eating. When Hermione, Harry and Ron did came into the great hall. Viktor and Hermione looked at each other. Both smiled. Ron pulled down Hermione to her seat.

About an hour later, Hermione and Viktor were walking aside each other down the hallway of Hogwarts.

Viktor stopped. Hermione stopped

"What's going on Viktor?' she said walking to him.

"I need to tell you something," he said as he grabbed her hand and both found a quiet place near the lake.

"What is it?" she asked

Viktor didn't know how to tell the girl that he loves that he engaged to other woman and they need to stopped this romance thing before it gets out of hand.

Viktor had an idea. So he pulled the necklace and showed her it. "I am betroth to other," he said waiting for a slap across the face. Hermione ran her fingers on Viktor's necklace piece.

"It can't be," she said

"I've am sorry" he said

Hermione pulled out her betrothal necklace. When Viktor saw what Hermione pulled out, his mouth dropped. It was the second piece to his necklace.

Hermione took off the necklace, so does Viktor. And they put the pieces together. It was like a puzzle piece. Both pieces fit perfectly.

"You're mine betroth" said a happy Hermione.

"I guess so" he smiled happily. Hermione jumped into his strong arms and both of them deeply kissed each other.

After talking a while of talking near the lake, Hermione and Viktor finally came back up to Hogwarts. Viktor had to go but told Hermione he'll see her later. Hermione went to go find Ron and Harry.

When Viktor came back to his cabin, he started figuring out the second task going to be.

"Vhat does it means?" said Viktor holding his golden egg.

"_We cannot sing above the ground," _He said to himself.

"It's underwater" he figured

"_We've taken what you'll sorely miss, _

_An hour long you'll have to look, _

_And to recover what we took_"

Viktor thought for a few minutes trying to figure it out.

"Somebody going to take someone I miss, and I vill haff an hour underwater to recover vhom it taken" said Viktor pacing around his cabin.

"I vonder" he said thinking

On the day of the Second Task

About a few minutes before He and the other champions have to meet for the second task. He was looking for Hermione. He saw Harry heading towards the boats in his swimsuit.

"May I haff a vord?" Viktor asked Harry

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Haff you seen Hermione today, I haff not" said Viktor

"No I didn't, I can't find Ron either" said Harry.

"They're show up sooner or later," said Harry.

On the stands in the middle of the lake. Everybody was getting excited about the second task.

Then a whistle was brown. The four champions jumped into the cold water.

Half way in the water, Viktor turned the upper part of himself into a shark.

When he finally reach where he surpose to be. He saw Hermione tied up. Her eyes shut. Viktor went and bite the robes that tying her down and she was free. He grabbed her hand and helped her head up to the surface.

After reaching up to the surface, Viktor helped Hermione to the stands where the teachers helped her getting up to the stands. Viktor finally came up and looked at Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Viktor asked Hermione.

"Yeah I am all right," said Hermione as she tried to dry off with a towel.

After the second task was completed, they headed back to the school.

Viktor and Hermione sat next to each other while heading back to the school grounds. "I can't wait to change into dry clothes," she said as Viktor helped her get of the boat.

"I'll see you later at dinner" Viktor said as he gave her a quick kiss before heading back to the ship with the others.


	5. Third Task and Evil Returns

Note: Thank you everybody who reviewed my story. I never had this many reviews for one story. I gland you like it. Thank you everybody

Chapter 5: Third Task and Evil Returns

Months has passed by since the second task, and Hermione and Viktor finds out the truth of their betroths. But something evil is heading their way.

The night before the Third Task 

Hermione was eating aside with her friends, Ron and Harry.

"So are you prepared for the third task tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked at his two best friends. "With your encouragement, I know I can survive the third task. And maybe win" said Harry.

"I mean how do you feel?" asked Hermione.

"Very nervous" said Harry.

Hermione continued picking at her plate. She looked passed the Griffindor sitting in front of her, and saw Viktor's back.

"He'll be fine too, Hermione" said Ginny sitting next to her.

"I don't' know who to cheer for, I mean Harry is my best friend, and Viktor is my betrothal" she said while still watching Viktor.

"Then cheer for both of them," said Ginny

Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled.

Early the next morning, before getting to her seat in the stands between Hagrid and Ron. She went down to see Harry and Viktor.

She went down to the four champion tent and peeked in seeing if they where anybody in there.

Before she pulled her head back out, she heard Viktor's voice.

'Herm-own-ninny" he said.

She turned her head around and saw Viktor standing there.

"I just wanted to come and say good luck to you and Harry" she said.

Viktor smiled and walked to her.

Viktor came to her and kissed her softly. "A kiss vrom you will bring good luck" he said as both smiled at each other.

"Hermione" said Harry as he headed their way.

"Harry I just came to wish you and Viktor good luck today" she said.

"Thanks Hermione" said Harry.

"I'll better get going, Hagrid and Ron is saving my seat." She said as she smiled as she pulled her head back out of the tent and started walking towards the stands.

About a few minutes later, The Third Task started. First Harry and Cedric went in first and then Viktor and then Fleaur.

For a while, Harry thought he was lost until he found the right path to follow. Then he heard a female scream. He went to find where the scream was. When he arrived, he saw Fleaur lying on the ground not moving. He stick up his wand and a red fair went up into the sky then continued finding a way to the cup. Not knowing that he was being followed.

A while later, Harry finally spotted the Triwizard Champion Cup not far from him. He looked around trying to see if Cedric or Viktor was near him. With no sign of either of them, Harry slowly went up to the cup. With a touch of the cup, Harry was transported to a graveyard.

While Harry was in the graveyard, back at Hogwarts

Professor Dumbledore started looking worried. Professor Snape helped pulled out Fleaur from the maze. "One down and three to go" said Ron as he sat next to Hermione and Hagrid.

"Harry can take care of himself but why am I this worried?" said Hermione.

"I have a bad feeling about this maze," said Ron agreeing with Hermione.

"Don't worry you two, Harry will come out alive and will be the Champion" said Hagrid.

Then a red flair went up. Professor Mcgonagall went to get that person.

When she came out, it was Krum. When Hermione saw Viktor, her face lost all color. "Oh my " she said worriedly.

She just watched as McGonagall took Krum to sit down. Professor Dumbledore checked him out.

"Somebody been controlling him with a Imperius Curse" said Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall put her hand over her mouth in shocked.

"Who could do such a thing?" she asked.

"I don't know but we still got two champions left in the maze and are in serious danger." Dumbledore said as he got up from Krum and looked at the maze.

"What should we do?" asked McGonagall.

"I'm afraid that we must wait," said Dumbledore worriedly.

Back at the Graveyard

After a long battle with Voldemort. Harry wanted to get back to Hogwarts. He missed one of the spells that Voldemort was trying to hit him with. In one huge leap, he grabbed the cup and was transported back to Hogwarts. Voldemort wasn't happy with this. He grabbed Harry's leg before Harry was transported back.

After a few mintues later, Harry was transported back to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, and Snape were around him.

"Harry what happened?" questioned Dumbledore after seeing the wounds on Harry. "He's back" Harry said hoarsely.

"Who's back Harry?" questioned McGonagall.

"Voldemort" he said hoarsely.

That got all of the Professors attentions.

"He's here somewhere , he grabed my leg before I was taken back here" said a tired Harry.

"McGonagall take the students back up to Hogwarts and stay there until I say so" said Dumbledore angry. Dumbledore grabbed his wand and started looking around.

Meanwhile hiding in the maze. Voldemort watched Dumbledore looking around. With his wand in his left hand, Voldemort went deeper into the maze. Preparing for what's to come.


	6. A Storm is Brewing

Chapter 6: Volemort's Strike

Everybody was rushed back to Hogwarts immediately. They were to stay in the Great Hall until word from Dumbledore. So everybody sat down at his or her tables. When Hermione saw Viktor come in. She ran to him and jumped into his opened arms.

"Are you ok Viktor?" she said tears coming down.

"Ya I am all right," he said sitting down next to Hermione.

Hermione and Viktor talked for a while then the doors of the Great Hall opened and in came Dumbledore and Harry.

Harry stayed with his friends while Dumbledore went to the other teachers. After a while he finally got up to face the school and their guests.

"Can I have your attention" he said.

Everybody stopped talking and listens to what Dumbledore has to say.

"Heads of the Houses will take their students back up to their common rooms and teachers report back to me" said Dumbledore. He spoke again. "And for our guests safety, one school will stay with one house while the other stays with other" said Dumbledore as he got down from were he was.

After talking to Dumbledore, the girls from Beauxbatons went and stayed in Ravenclaw's common room, while the students of Durmstrang decided to stay in Griffindors Common room.

Professor McGonagall started walking towards the common room. In two straight lines. Both students from Hogwarts and Durmstrang followed her to the common room. When McGonagall got to the picture of the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady spoke: Password

"Snuffles" she said. Then the portrait of the Fat Lady opened reveling the Griffindor's common room. "Please hurry in" said Professor McGonagall as she watched everybody going into the common room.

"Under such conditions, I'm sorry to say that the students from Durmstrang might be camping in here for tonight." McGonagall addressed the students again.

"Please be on your best behaviors, Griffindors, and be kind to our guests" then she went out of the portrait and was gone.

The Griffindors Common room was now packed. Some of the students from Durmstrang sat down in front of the fire and some where standing up leaning on the walls.

Hermione was standing next to the stairway to the girls' bedrooms. Harry and Ron were with her. Viktor walked towards them.

"It vust be very serious to keep us in the castle" he said looking at Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Yeah it looks like it," said Ron.

About two hours later, Professor Dumbledore came in to the Griffindors Common Room. When everybody saw the Headmaster of Hogwarts come in; they stopped talking and give him their full attention.

"Gryffindors and Durmstrang students, Hogwarts has been checked over and over. It is safe to come out but a warn of caution where you go" said Dumbledore. Then he left the common room. Slowly everybody students from both schools slowly got out. Watching every where they go. Not knowing a fight was brewing in the hours ahead.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Viktor went down to the Great Hall for some supper. Right in middle of eating, Harry screamed as he held to the scar on his head. "Harry" said Hermione and Ron.

"He near is it he?" asked Hermione.

Harry just nodded his head up and down.

Professor Dumbledore came to Harry.

"Are you alright Harry?" he asked kneeling down

"My scar hurts, Professor" said Harry

Professor Dumbledore looked around at all the students around him.

After talking to the teachers of Hogwarts and the two from both foreign schools. They agreed to keep all of the students inside for the night.

So Madam Maxime and her girls stayed with the Ravenclaws while the students from Durmstrang stayed with Slytherin.

"Something big is about to go down," said Hermione as they gotten into their common room. Both Harry and Ron agreed along side her. The three went to their rooms and slowly went to sleep.

Note: Sorry for not updating, been busy with other stuff. I am going to try to put up other chapter before New Years. If not a few days after that. Thanks.


End file.
